regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes' Graveyard Season 1 Episode 9
Recap The Ninth session sees a party that is made up of Destiny playing a Fighter named Wander, Kaitly_n playing a druid/barbarian named Avana, DisguisedToast playing a rogue named Hellbeard, and LilyPichu playing a Bard named Lilith. The session picks up in the middle of the previous battle versus Krazz and the hobgoblins, as the party assaults the bridge and watchtower defending the gold mine. Krazz casts a spell at Wander which causes his armor to heat up, but also causes the Allosaurus to disappear. She then moves off the battlefield, while maintaining her spell. The battle rages on, with the party missing numerous attacks as the hobgoblins surround them. One of the hobgoblins on the bridge is dropped by Avana in her wolf form, and then the hobgoblin captain (Silky) lands a powerful blow on Avana, turning her back into a human. Wander drops a hobgoblin as he continually takes damage from his heated armor. The party looks on in dismay as a goblin feeds a goodberry to a downed hobgoblin, bringing him back up. The party rallies, as Avana turns back into a wolf and 2 more enemies on the bridge are dropped. A goblin walks up to one of the braziers and drops it onto the bridge, setting it on fire. Lilith mocks one of the hobgoblins to death. Wander takes more damage from his heated armor and goes down. Lilith jumps on Avana's back as the wolf leaps over the fire on the bridge and attacks a hobgoblin, dropping it. Lilith feeds a healing potion to Wander, and brings him back up. More hobgoblins are brought back up by goodberries, and Silky follows Avana across the bridge. He moves to attack Hellbeard, slashing him twice and nearly bringing him down. Wander goes down to a hobgoblin, and then a goblin attacks the downed Wander. Avana feeds Wander a goodberry, and then a hobgoblin brings him down again. Lilith takes a potion from Avana and feeds it to Wander, bringing him back up. Hellbeard takes a hit to his armor and tries to fall deceptively to the ground, but Silky doesn't buy it, and slashes Hellbeard on the ground. Wander takes more damage from his heated armor and goes down. As a goblin tries to stab the downed Wander, Lilith jumps in the way and takes the blow. Silky brings down Hellbeard. Several attacks land on Avana, and she goes down. Wander's armor heats up for a final time, and he dies. Lilith, the last party member standing, pleads with the hobgoblins for her life. She tries to convince them to let her save her friends, but while the negotiations play out, Avana and Hellbeard bleed out and die. She pulls out a dagger, and the hobgoblins attack her. Lilith mocks the hobgoblins as Silky plunges his sword into her body. The party has died. Wander, Avana, Hellbeard, and Lilith are lost to the Heroes' Graveyard, never to be heard from again... Category:Heroes Graveyard Episodes